Demon
by Misami Ray
Summary: Kazune yang terperangkap dalam hutan aneh bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang menjelma jadi iblis untuk membunuh nya/summary sangat gaje begitupun isinya :-(/Fic squel untuk Mikan-chan/maaf kalau judul aneh/RnR please


"Ck sialan! Gara-gara anak itu aku di penjarakan," Ujar pemuda berambut hitam ini merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Err awas kau jika aku keluar nanti, tak segan segan aku mencincang tubuh mungil mu itu! Tunggu saja kedatanganku dan itu tidak akan lama lagi," tekad nya dalam hati.

**demon**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge donbo**

**Warning : AU, GAJE, TYPO(S), ide pasaran, AR, OOC, EYD gak bener dll**

_**Kazune POV**_

"Hei di mana aku?" tanyaku sendiri berjalan di dalam hutan yang lebat dan sunyi.

_**Koakkk**_

_**Koakkk**_

Bunyi burung gagak terus berseru di langit malam. Awan hitam menutupi cahaya rembulan pada saat ini. Aku berjalan terus kedepan menuju ketempat yang sedikit terang. Disana tidak ada pohon yang berdaun, banyak tengkorak yang berserakan di sana. Entah mengapa ada firasat buruk yang berkunjung di perasaanku.

_**Tap..**_

_**Tap..**_

Manik safirku beralih menatap seseorang memakai jubah hitam yang bediri diantara tumpukan tulang-benulang itu. Mata merahnya menatap tajam kearahku. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karna sangat gelap di sana.

Ia maju selangkah dan membuatku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya dililitkan dengan banyak kain perban seperti mumi.

"Hei bocah apakah kau masih mengingatku," ujarnya padaku.

"Kau-" ucapku menggantung ketika mengingat ialah yang merenggut nyawa sahabatku-Micchi-dengan pembunuhan sadis.

"Hah kau tak mengingatku? baiklah perkenalkan aku Karasuma Kirio, orang yang telah mencincang tubuh sahabatmu dan itu akan kulakukan padamu juga," ujarnya menatap tajam kearahku. Tangan mengeluarkan sebuah kapak yang telah di lumuri darah kering.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!" tanyaku.

"Aku adalah iblis," jawabnya.

"Ck sialan! Apa mau mu!" seruku bertanya padanya.

Ia hanya menyeringai, "Mauku? membunuhmu bocah." Ia berlari kearahku sembari ingin menebas tubuhku dan aku berespon berlari menjauhinya.

"Kau tak bisa berlari dariku bocah!"

Aku terus berlari mencari strategi untuk melawanya. Sejenak aku mengingat tentang isi buku fiksi yang kubaca minggu lalu, yang berisikan tentang malaikat melawan iblis. Aku tidak tahu ini akan berasil atau tidak namun akan aku coba.

"Ahh," pekikku terjatuh ke tanah, kakiku sedikit lecet dan berdarah.

Aku bangkit dan terus berlari mencari titik bulan, yaitu dimana kita berdiri sejajar dengan bulan.

"Err dimana bulan," seruku melihat langit yang di tutupi oleh awan hitam.

"Oh tuhan tolonglah aku," pintaku terus berlari mencari cahaya bulan.

Seketika tuhan seperti menolongku, awan yang menutupi langit itu musnah seketika. Cahaya rembulan menerobos kedalam hutan yang lebat ini.

Aku terus menerus berlari mencari titik bulan, mataku tertuju ketempat kosong yang tandus. Dimana tidak ada tumbuhan yang tumbuh di sana.

Aku berlari kesana dan berdiriri lalu mengambil dua buah ranting kering lalu aku silangkan. Sejenak aku terdiam sembari mengingat mantra apa yang di ucapkan dalam buku itu.

_**Brakk**_

"Hahah kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi bocah. Terimalah ajalmu," serunya mulai melangkah mendekatiku.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahiku dan aku terus mengingat apa mantra yang harus aku ucapkan.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tangan kanannya yang memegang kapak itu mulai ia ayunkan kearahku dan dengan spontan aku mengucapkan mantra yang ada di buku fiksi itu.

"_**Dftyuka hgsmtr"**_ aku mengancungkan ranting yang disilang tadi padanya

_**Blush**_

Tubuhnya terbakar oleh api, dan ia terus menerus berteriak.  
>"Ahhh apa yang kau ucapkan bocah!" teriaknya padaku.<p>

Tubuhnya terus terbakar hingga hangus menjadi serpihan debu. Aku terjatuh lemas melihat semuanya sudah berakhir. Mataku terpejam dan setelah itu aku tak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"Kazune-_**chan,**_ Kazune-_**chan **_bangunlah."

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kearah orang yang memanggilku.

"Emh Suzune, apa?" tanyaku.

"Hei kau itu dari tadi tidur di saat belajar Kazune. Untung saja sensei tak menyadarinya tadi," sahut Karin di belakang Suzune.

"Hah?" desis ku tak percaya kalau apa yang terjadi padaku tadi adalah mimpi. Segera aku melinting celana sekolahku lalu melihat lututku yang lecet dan sedikir berdarah.

"Mimpi," ujarku pelan namun tak di dengar oleh teman-temanku.

"Kenapa lututmu lecet Kazune-_**kun?**_" tanya Himeka dengan lembutnya menatap lututku.

"Ah tidak apa-apa," jawabku sembari menurunkan lintingan celanaku.

"Hoyy teman-teman lihat ini," seru Kazusa sembari menunjukkan siaran berita di dalam handphone nya.

Semua teman-temanku termasuk akau melihat apa yang disiarkan dalam berita tersebut.

"_Berita hari ini, seorang pembunuh anak SD minggu lalu di temukan menjadi abu di dalam penjara. Banyak saksi yang melihatnya."_

Aku dan temanku sedikit tercengang melihat nya.

"…_siapakah dia? Mengapa dia menjadi abu. Apakah itu trik untuk melarikan diri? Polosis masih mencari tahunya."_

Aku sejenak berpikir, "Jadi yang tadi itu benar?" gummamku sendiri. Aku menatap langit luar yang biru. Di sana tampak bayangan Micchi yang tersenyum padaku, seakan mengatakan 'terimakasih'. Aku harap Micchi benar-benar tenang di alam sana.

.

.

_**Fin**_

_**Readers yang baik selalu meninggalkan review ^^**_

_**Kyaa akhirnya selesai juga squel yang di minta Mikan-chan tentang siapa si mumi itu -dalam fic Hide and seek-. Sebenarnya udah lama sekali selesainya Cuma karna lupa narok(?) dokumen nya jadi baru di publish. Yah ini fic hasil perbaruan karna yang pertama ngerasa nge-gantung. Jadi ray coba untuk buat untuk lebih tidak menggantung(maybe) bagaimana? Tambah ancur bukan? Mohon reviewnya…**_


End file.
